


Ugh. Women

by suzannahbee123



Series: SlayerSoldier Series [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, mild violence, vampire attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: This is set before the events of Ricochet and is about Simon Travers who is my OMC from my series, this is a bit of backstory for him and this will play into the events of Impact.





	Ugh. Women

Simon was fucking furious.

Nothing new there of course. He had been getting in a steadily worse and worse mood over the last few months. Something was going on at The Council, something wasn’t fucking right with what they had told him about the training facility where they had taken Alice.

They wouldn’t let him see her and she hadn’t come out in the last year.

Not that he wanted to see her, exactly, she was getting what she wanted right? A chance to not be a Slayer anymore. All it had taken was for his mum to die for her and-  
“Oh you ‘ave got to be fuckin’ kidding me.” Simon mumbled, a woman, mid twenties maybe? had walked straight into a shady looking area and had been too blind to notice the dodgy looking bloke who had been eying her up.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t just a dodgy bloke. This prick was a vampire.

“Ugh. Women.” Quickly checking his pockets to make sure he had a stake, Simon looked to the stars in frustration and ran towards the alley.

Simon was confronted by the image of the woman pinned up against the wall with the vamp pulling her by the hair to get her head to the side so he could get at her neck.

Rolling his own neck on his shoulders and internally bemoaning the fact that he was going to get the shit kicked out of him to save her, Simon roared and charged, rugby tackling the vamp to the ﬂoor, taking the woman with them.

***

Maggie was livid.

Fiery she might usually be but, this level of anger? This was new for her.  
All she had been trying to do was get home from a savage day at work, open some wine maybe, and call and text her friends whilst watching something inane on TV. 

Instead, she had got turned around and lost in this cursed city, London was beautiful in the day time and scary and ﬁlthy in the dark. 

Maggie had come over from America a year or so ago to start a new life and for the most part it was fantastic. Great job in publishing, new friends. Nice.  
Until she took a wrong turning and, bam! Some asshole grabs her and starts trying to _bite_ her?! What the _fuck_?!

Desperately trying to remember her self defence and how to escape a hold like this, Maggie started getting genuinely scared when the guy started growling at her, like an animal, and his face became….horrifying.

Tears started up and Maggie closed her eyes, this guy was strong! So much stronger than he should be, he wasn’t especially tall or built, but the way he was holding onto her arms, Maggie could feel the bones bending…he was going to kill her…

All her thoughts stopped a moment later though when a roar sounded and she landed on the tarmac in a heap.

Looking over dazed, Maggie saw a giant of a man wrestling and grappling with her attacker, grunting and throwing punches.

Suddenly, her saviour was on his back, pinned helplessly (and how that was possible Maggie had no damn clue, her saviour was much bigger and stronger looking than her attacker), the monster was going for his throat now and Maggie just saw red.

“Hey! Get _oﬀ_ of him!” Leaping, Maggie ran at the smaller man and attached herself around him, pummelling his head as hard as she could.

Whatever the thing was though, he just stood up and rammed her back against the wall behind her. All her breath left her in a rush and Maggie went to the ﬂoor again.

“Oh for _fucks_ sake!” The bigger man’s voice was deep and he had a classic London accent, “What the ‘ell are you playin’ at?!”

Maggie stared, dumbfounded. He was yelling at _her_?! 

“Uh, I was helping you, you moody asshole!”

A mutter that sounded something like, “Americans!” and the man was back on her attacker as he rushed at him. They continued grappling and fell out of sight.

Maggie sighed and stood up, wincing at the pain in her back. A second later, an odd sound reached her ears but the big man came back into sight, brushing what looked like dust from his coat and glaring at her.

“Right, that guy? He’s gone, yeah? He ain’t coming back so, uh-”

“What the _fuck_?! Who the _hell_ are you?! What the _fuck_ was he?! Who the hell do you think you are?!” Maggie lost her head at this guy, moody piece of shit thinking he can just come in and yell at her…

“ _Me_?!” He yelled back, clearly incensed, “What sort of dozy cow just walks around fuckin’ London and don’t even pay attention?! You want to get killed or somethin’?!”

“Oh, I get it! You’re one of those guys that blames the victim, huh?! Well you know what, you thick headed, beardy prick?! Fuck! You!”

Maggie stalked oﬀ. Just who did he think he was?! All tall and growling? And who the hell goes around with that kind of a beard anyhow? 

Storming forward, face clearly registering murderous intent as everyone got the hell out of her way, Maggie, ﬁnally, saw her tube station up ahead and made her way towards it.

“Oi!”

Rolling her eyes, Maggie turned around, “What?!”

The man stood in front of her, hands thrust deep into his pockets and scowling,

“Where are you oﬀ to? You just got attacked for fucks sake.”

“Home? Maybe? ‘Cause, that’s what normal people do! Anyway,” Maggie pointed an accusing ﬁnger at him, “The fuck do you care? Thanks for your help but, clearly, you weren’t happy to do it and I don’t need to deal with your anger issues, fuck you very much.”

“How the fuck do the Slayers put up with this shit?” The man muttered to the ﬂoor.

“Slayers? What?”

He looked back up, alarmed, “What? Nothing. Okay, look,” he held his hand out, “I’m Simon. I am glad I helped you. Let me get you back home.”

Maggie stared at him.

“Well? Come on then! Get a shift on!” Simon yelled.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Maggie glared, “Maybe I would. If you weren’t so damn moody!”

“Moody is what I am love. What’s your name then?” Simon sighed, looking her up and down.

“Maggie.”

A small smile played on his lips, “Oh that’s just typical.”

***

Simon stayed with her as she made her way back home, walked up the stairs to her apartment, came in and took the cup of coﬀee that she oﬀered. All the while he was watching her warily, and was basically silent.

The coﬀee was ﬁnished in tense silence, Maggie realised that she should be asking him to leave, this was basically a stranger and he could easily overpower her, just like that thing, that monster…the image of glowing yellow eyes and the sounds of his growls as he got closer and closer to her neck ﬁlled Maggie’s head and she started shaking.

Simon came over and rubbed her back, murmuring gently as Maggie cried out the emotions she had bottled up whilst the adrenaline was pumping.

At some point she must have cried herself to sleep as she woke up on her couch, coat draped over her and her shoes had been taken oﬀ but the rest of her clothes remained on.

Looking around, Maggie spotted a piece of paper on the arm of the couch, picking it up, she read it.

_Maggie,_

_I hope you’re okay. If you need anything in the future, here’s my number. Forget that bloke though, he won’t be coming back.  
Don’t go wandering around on your own at night though for fucks sake, you must surely be smarter than that?_

_Simon._

Underneath was a mobile number, Maggie turned the paper over, looking for some nice words and growled to herself when there was nothing else.

“Fine. Whatever, asshole.” Getting up, Maggie threw the paper in the trash and got into the shower.

An hour later, Maggie was cleaning the kitchen and about to take the trash out.

Her hand hovered over the bag. Rolling her eyes, Maggie pulled the sheet out and quickly added the number to her phone, sending a quick text oﬀ to the number - ***Hi, it’s Maggie. Thank you for last night.***

A few minutes later and she got a reply.

***It’s ﬁne. Try not to do something stupid today, Maggie.***

***

This went on for a while, texting each other. Maggie usually instigated it but Simon always replied.

A few months later and he started coming over and Maggie would cook for him. It was strange, Simon didn’t talk very often, he really hadn’t been kidding about the moody thing, but for whatever reason, this didn’t bother Maggie.

In fact, she started ﬁnding it endearing. Attractive. Oh hell, Maggie was falling for him and she didn’t have a damn clue what to do about it. Simon was…he had a lot of secrets. She knew he did something dangerous and secret for his job, probably for the government, but he wouldn’t talk to her about it.

Sometimes she would catch him looking at her longingly but he would always turn away and his scowl would become even more pronounced, like she had done something wrong.

One night, about a year after they had met, Maggie had ﬁnally had enough. Simon had come over for dinner, even more surly and angry than usual. Whilst cooking, she could hear him furiously muttering to himself, like he just couldn’t keep it in, “Wankers, lying pack of fucking wankers. What the hell have they done to her? Pricks, fucking pricks!”

Serving the food, Simon stabbed at it like it had oﬀended him but ate every last thing. As soon as he was done, he stood up and looked at her. Maggie’s eyes went wide, he looked…sad.

“Maggie, love. Um, look. I’ve got to uh…I’m going away and I don’t know if I’m coming back. Bad stuﬀ ‘as happened at work and-and-”

“You don’t have to lie to me Simon, I get it, you’re not interested in a relationship and this thing has gone on for long enough.”

“Why would you think I’m lying to you?! I wouldn’t lie to you about how I feel!”

“Well,” Maggie said patiently, “You’ve never told me so how the hell would I know?”

Simon began pacing, “Look, I like you, for fucks sake. You’re gorgeous and nice and you don’t take my shit, but-but I can’t risk fucking losing you okay?! It’s best just to stay as friends and then…say goodbye.”

Maggie was going to kill him.

“You mean to tell me, you’ve liked me this whole damn time, and you never said a word because you’re _afraid_?!”

“What?! No! I just- okay yeah, that is kind of what I said but that’s not what I meant! I just-”

“So, you string me along, like a damn dog and then just call it quits?! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!”

“Calm down you silly mare!”

“Don’t tell me to calm down you prick!”

Simon stormed over and stood over her, towered over her in actual fact, and glared. All her words left her.

“I lost a woman I loved once. I lost my mum. Now, I’ve lost another poxy woman I knew because of somethin’ I did and I ‘ave to go and make this right. I’m sorry. Okay?”

Maggie had no clue what he what talking about, but, with him stood so close, she decided she didn’t care.

“Just stay with me. Tonight. If you’re going then let me have this one night Simon.”

“Maggie…”

Reaching up on tiptoes and dragging him down to meet her by the neckline of the t-shirt that he wore, Maggie kissed him.

“Simon?” she said breathlessly as she pulled away, “Shut up.”

“Tellin’ me what t’do isn’t a good idea love.” Simon growled, “I mean it Mags, I can’t stay after tonight. I won’t promise I’ll be back. This is important and I can’t ask you to come along.”

“Give me tonight. We can ﬁgure out the rest later.”

“Don’t hate me in the morning Maggie.”

Simon picked her up and they went into the bedroom. 

***

Waking up the following day, Maggie looked around and tried not to feel disappointed to see she was on her own. Simon had said he would be gone before she woke up…

A week, two, three.

A year…two… Maggie didn’t stop thinking about him but, eventually she moved on. Her friends at work set her up with some guy named Tom who was perfect, lovely and he made her happy. 

Simon never came back. But Maggie would always remember him as the angry guy who had, undoubtedly, saved her life. Who had been a friend. Maggie didn’t hold it against him or hate him.

Really.

 


End file.
